


Scared of storms

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, Romance, Storms, fear of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: Just a little one shot, it’s not meant as anything more than a little bit of fun and fluff so please treat this as such. I wondered what it might be like if Creek was scared of storms and so this fiction was born. I am cotmeplating a second part to this tell me what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

Scared of storms.

Branch looked out from the large leaf he was sheltering under at the rain which hammering down, it was times like this that the grey troll was glad of his survival knowledge, because of it he knew that this leaf led into a sizable dry space between two large stones which over the years Branch had turned into a shelter from weather like this and a safe place to hide in from predators. The grey troll being as organised as he was had a warm fire going, he had gotten out his leaf sleeping bag, Branch had his food ready for later and now he was just sitting cross legged on the floor at the edge of his shelter watching the rain. There was something soothing to him about watching the rain, everything was so quiet save the noise of the rain and Branch felt completely calm in this moment.

Then suddenly thunder roared from above, then lightning flashed in the sky as the rain became a summer storm and as it turned into a storm the grey troll knew that this meant it was going to be a long night. After the thunder and lightning Branch thought he heard something outside his shelter, the grey troll’s ears twitched, he caught the noise again it sounded like a whimper of fright. Thunder rumbled again, a few moments after this and before the flash of lightning Branch heard the same noise once more. Made curious by this the grey troll came to his feet, he peered out into the rain and after a few moments he noticed a leaf not far from where he was which seemed to be shivering in fear. Branch carefully leant out of his shelter, he picked a nearby leaf from a plant to use to protect him from the rain, then cautiously the grey troll approached the shaking leaf and when he reached it Branch started to inspected it to see if it might be a predator playing at being something that needed help before pouncing. Thunder roared again, the leaf whimpered with fear curled tighter and shivered more violently before, the grey troll decided that it clearly it wasn’t a predator and Branch poked the leaf curiously. As soon as he did this whatever was under the leaf let out a little high pitched noise of fright, it tried to become even smaller than before and the grey troll felt deep pity for whatever was under this leaf trapped out in this storm.

Branch knew that he needed to get himself as well as whatever it was out from under the leaf, back to his shelter were it was dry and warm, before they were both soaked by the torrential rain. “Come on out you come…” The grey troll said to it as gently as possible.

“Branch…?” Came a small scared male voice from under the leaf.

The grey troll instantly recognised this voice and asked with disbelief. “Creek is that you?”

“Yes…” The words of the spiritual troll vanished as thunder rumbled and he let out another frightened noise.

The pity which Branch had been feeling grew as he realised that the other troll was absolutely terrified at the moment. “Come on, I have some were near here which is safe, trust me just this once Creek.” Slowly the purple troll’s head poked out of the leaf, seeing this the grey troll smiled at him slightly and offered him a hand. “Here.” Creek took the offered hand, he was surprised both by the grey troll smiling at him and by Branch’s strength as he helped him to stand up. Once he was on his feet the purple troll kept the leaf he had been hiding under wrapped around him for warmth and as he looked at Branch standing next to him the spiritual troll was amazed to see compassion and caring in the normally cold teal eyes of the other troll. Branch brought his leaf umbrella over the two of them, he slowly took hold of Creek’s hand, startled the purple troll looked down at their joined hands then back to Branch who just smiled again slightly. “Come on.” The grey troll said simply and then set off back towards his nearby shelter with his rather unexpected companion in tow.

It only took the two trolls a few moments to reach the shelter, as soon as Creek felt the heat of the fire in the space it made him feel warm and safe. The purple troll felt bereft when Branch took his hand out of his, the grey troll put the leaf he had been using as an umbrella to one side near the entrance to his shelter, he quickly crossed the space, the grey troll got out a second leaf sleeping bag Branch then placed it on the floor near his own one and close to the fire. “Come sit down by the fire and get warm Creek.”

The purple troll did as Branch directed, sitting near the fire with his legs crossed and then said softly to him. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome, do you need anything to dry yourself off with?”

“No thank you I’m dry, I found the leaf just after the storm hit, but I do feel a bit cold.”

“That’s understandable, you might want to put the leaf to one side to let it dry it off and I’ll make us both something warm to drink.” Creek peeled the large leaf off from around his shoulders, he placed it to one side so it could dry off and waited quietly while Branch set a kettle to boil by the fire.

The grey troll, got out a tin, a spoon, a metal kettle and two cups, with everything he needed gathered up Branch crossed the shelter, he filled the kettle with water from the small pool of water in the shelter. Once he had done this the grey troll sat down cross legged near to Creek, Branch placed the cups on the ground, he put the kettle near the fire and while the water in the kettle heated up he said to the purple troll conversationally. “So why were you out in the forest?”

“I just wanted to take a walk and then this summer storm hit all of a sudden.”

“Yes, it was rather sudden.” Branch said in agreement.

Creek returned this attempt at conversation by asking. “Why were you out?”

“Just getting some stocks together for my bunker, this is one of the few times of year I can get certain things I need or are useful to me.” The thunder roared again, Creek jumped, he quickly curled into himself brining his knees up and placed his head against his knees.

Branch instantly noticed this, as the lightning flashed brightly outside the grey troll did something he hadn’t done for years, he turned towards Creek put his arms around the other troll hugging him, Branch drew the unresisting purple troll into him and said very gently. “It’s alright…Your safe I have you.”

Slowly the spiritual troll uncurled, shivering he put his arms around the grey troll, Creek quickly hid his face in the chest of Branch and clung to him as he continued to quiver with fear. The grey troll stroked over the back of the trembling Creek trying to offer what comfort he could to the other troll. Slowly but surely the purple troll managed to bring himself back under control, he drew himself away from Branch, the grey troll didn’t say anything about what had just happened, instead he turned his attention to the kettle which was boiling now, he quietly made two hot sups of coco and Branch offered Creek one of the steaming sups. “Here drink this, it will help to warm you up and it might help to take your mind off of the storm.”

“Thank you Branch…For everything.” The spiritual troll said in a small vulnerable voice as he accepted the cup of coco from him, Creek blew on it to cool it off a little before sipping some of the warm liquid, he had to admit Branch was right it did warm him up. He was rather impressed by the other troll’s behaviour towards him considering their past, Creek felt respect bubbling up in him for the grey troll because of this shelter which he had clearly prepared for such situations.

“Your welcome.” Branch said simply as he also began to sip his coco and after a short while he put the empty cup down and then let out a contented sigh.

When he had finished drinking Creek placed his empty coco cup down, he was glad he did as a few moments later there was an extremely loud bang of thunder, the purple troll let out a frightened yelp, he jumped with surprise and without even thinking about it he grabbed Branch. This unexpected action had them both toppling over onto the ground, the grey troll let out a huff of air as the other troll landed on top of him, he could feel Creek quaking in terror above him he knew that this hadn’t been deliberately done by the purple troll and that he was just extremely afraid right now. So instead of pushing Creek off of him, Branch put his arms up around the spiritual troll, he stroked over the back of the other troll as he had before, there was another loud crash of thunder, which caused Creek to burrow into Branch and whimper. Slowly the grey troll tried something slightly bolder than stroking the back of the purple troll, he gently curled his left arm around Creek’s waist, he brought his right hand up and gently ran it through the other trolls two toned hair. “Sh, sh.” As a third loud roar of thunder sounded, the purple troll brought his arms up, his hands gripped the leaf vest hard, he wished that his mediation techniques worked on his fear of storms but despite of years of trying it they didn’t.

Then suddenly something happened that had Creek pulling back slightly to look down at Branch with a look of complete surprise and awe on his face. It took the purple troll a few moments to realise that he really was hearing what thought he was, the grey troll was singing ever so softly, it was clearly a lullaby and Creek felt calmness start to snake through him at the sound of this angelic voice. Slowly the purple troll placed his head back down onto the chest of the grey troll, with his head turned to one side and just listened to him sing to him. As a fourth loud crash of thunder came, this time Creek didn’t feel afraid, slowly and carefully Branch rolled them over so that they were laying side by side on the ground. After he had done this the grey troll continued to run his hand through the spiritual troll’s hair as the other troll’s head rested against his chest, Branch also carried on sing softly to Creek. Despite the storm still rumbling away outside the purple troll felt peace spreading through him, he found himself feeling profoundly grateful towards Branch, especially as the grey troll hand no reason to be helping him like this or singing to him. A feeling of guilt washed through the spiritual troll as he thought about the terrible way in which he tended to treat Branch whenever they met.

Neither troll was aware of how much time passed as they lay wrapped around each other, but all the time Branch was singing to and comforting Creek. Slowly the storm outside died away into just rain, the two trolls didn’t move, they continued to hold each other, the purple troll had never felt so comfortable or safe as he did right now and Creek was starting to realise that there was something quiet special about the troll holding him. Branch looked down at the spiritual troll nestled into him, he felt a sudden surge of protectiveness towards Creek, this was closely followed by an affectionate feeling, this last feeling surprised him a little and usually the grey troll would have pushed this feeling away, but right now this feeling of affection for the other troll felt natural to him. 

For the first time Branch realised that he didn’t hate Creek, he never had, the grey troll in fact hated the way that the other troll treated him because it hurt him to hear the one he had been secretly in love with for some time say such cruel things to him. Branch felt that if tonight was all he was going to have with a troll he had been loving without knowing it then he was going to make the most of it, because he was sure that he would never get to tell Creek the truth of his feelings for him or be this close to the other troll ever again. “Are you hungry?” The grey troll found himself asking the other troll gently.

“No…I just want to stay here with you…Like this…Is that alright with you?” Creek asked him his nervousness was clear in the way his voice shook slightly.

“That’s fine with me Creek.” The grey troll assured him, he heard the troll in his arms let out a sigh of relief and contentment, then a moment later Creek’s two tone hair started to touch his own gently and cautiously. Knowing what the purple troll was asking him wordlessly, Branch wound his hair around Creek’s while he did the same thing to his dark hair leaving their hair wound around each other’s in a swirl. The grey troll didn’t feel at all ashamed of the fact that he was allowing Creek to do something so intimate with him instead it felt right, it felt like he had been waiting to do this for a long time with the troll in his arms and those newly discovered feelings of love inside the grey troll grew just a little stronger in this moment. Slowly Branch looked down at the other troll, he had head his head against his chest, the purple troll’s ear was pressed against his chest and it became obvious to Branch that Creek was clearly listening to his heart beating. The grey troll watched in silence as slowly, but surely the eyes of the spiritual troll fluttered closed, his breathing evened out and he fell asleep laying against Branch.

The grey troll lay there for a little while just watching Creek sleeping, he could feel that he was smiling the purple troll looked so content that Branch couldn’t bring himself to disturb him. Eventually though the tummy of the grey troll let out a growl of hunger, reluctantly Branch sat up, he brought Creek with him but was careful not to wake the other male troll. Slowly he got to his feet, moving the spiritual troll so that he lay securely in his arms, Branch then carried him over to the leaf sleeping bags he had gotten out for them earlier. When he made it to the sleeping bags the grey troll slipped his hair out of the hold of the purple trolls now lax hair, Branch then moved the spiritual troll into one of the sleeping bags and made sure Creek was tucked safely inside it. As Branch sat back down by the fire he could hardly believe that he had realised he was in love with the other male troll, or that he sung for the first time in years because of Creek. One thing was for sure the grey troll knew that he wasn’t ever going to forget tonight, but he doubted that this night would mean as much to Creek as it had to him. Branch stood up from beside the fire, he got out his box of cookies he stored here, the grey troll settled back down by the fire and nibbled on a cookie and after this he ate the food he had sorted out for himself earlier. A short while later Branch climbed into his own leaf sleeping bag, he closed his eyes and a short while later the grey troll was fast asleep.

When Creek woke in the morning it took him a few moments to remember what had happened the night before, when the memories did make themselves known to the spiritual troll he sat up with a gasp, quickly he looked around the shelter for his companion from the night before and the purple troll’s eyes eventually found Branch in the shelter. The grey troll had the kettle boiling, two cups were waiting near to him, there were also two plates and he could see that Branch had toast getting ready over the fire. The grey troll heard Creek’s gasp, he turned in the direction of the other troll, as teal eyes met grey blue the spiritual troll was relieved when he couldn’t see any judgment in Branch’s eyes, instead Creek could see kindness and compassion. “Tea?” The grey troll asked him simply.

“Yes please.” Creek said as he slipped out of the leaf sleeping bag.

“If you want to wash there is a pool of water over there.” Branch told him pointing to one side of the shelter.

“Thank you.” The purple troll got to his feet, he made his way over to the pool of fresh water, Creek washed and it made him feel a great deal better.

A few moments after he had finished washing Branch called out without turning in his direction. “The tea and toast is ready.”

Creek walked across the shelter, he settled down opposite the grey troll, the spiritual troll accepted from Branch the plate of toast and the cup of tea. “Thank you for everything Branch.”

“Your welcome, do you want me to walk with you back to the troll village?” Part of the purple troll really wanted to accept this offer but another more stubborn and proud part of him didn’t want to, but Branch seemed to know exactly what Creek was thinking as he said to the other troll gently but firmly before he could say anything to him. “Only say no, if you really don’t want my company Creek. You don’t need to worry that I’m going to say anything to any of the other trolls because I won’t, we all have our fears after all.”

The spiritual troll wasn’t used to other trolls being able to read him so well, but then Branch had always had the uncanny ability to see through his facade to his real self without seeming to have to expend any effort to do so. “You’ve always seen me for myself haven’t you?” Creek found himself asking before he could think to stop himself from doing so.

“Yes.” Branch said simply in answer to this before he started to eat his toast in order to prevent himself saying that he could see the real self of the other troll because he loved him.

The purple troll sat staring at the other troll for a few moments, before he started to drink his tea and eat his toast, Creek found his thoughts tumbling over themselves because of this simple answer from the other troll. As the spiritual troll looked at his quiet companion, he realised for the first time that Branch was the only other troll in the entire troll tree not to find the quiet between them problematic, neither did the grey troll feel that he need to fill them with any chatter. Creek became aware of the fact that if he chose to meditate then the other troll wouldn’t disturb him and maybe in time might even be convinced to join him. With this thought on his mind the spiritual troll quietly finished eating his toast and drinking his tea before saying to his quiet companion. “I thought I’d meditate for a little while, would you join me?”

Branch looked at the purple troll for a few moments in quiet contemplation, then the grey troll gave him a nod and then said to Creek. “I don’t know how to meditate though…”

The spiritual troll smiled widely at the other troll glad to hear that Branch was willing to join him, Creek patted the ground in front of him. “Come and sit here cross legged.” The grey troll did as Creek directed him too and once Branch had done this the purple troll spoke to him again. “Put your hands onto your knees like this, then take a deep breath, let it out, closed your eyes, empty your mind of thoughts and then just keep breathing in the same way.” As he spoke Creek showed him what to do with his hands, the grey troll followed this direction, then he took a deep breath let it out, closed his eyes, pushed all of his thoughts to one side and then carried on breathing in the same way. The spiritual troll closed his own eyes, it wasn’t long before their breathing was coming in perfect synchronicity, Creek felt himself becoming very calm as he meditated even calmer than normal, he could feel that the grey troll next to him was also relaxing and he could feel the warmth of the other troll sitting just a short distance in front of him, Creek had to admit her rather liked this feeling.

The two trolls sat like this for some time, they both opened their eyes at the same time, they locked eyes with each other and although neither said anything they knew that this one night together in this shelter had changed everything between the two of them. Yet both of the male trolls couldn’t find the words to say what had altered or how much these changes in their relationship meant to both of them. It was Creek who the one broke this magical moment between the two of them by saying to Branch in a falsely eager voice. “I should be getting back to the village now. Don’t worry about walking me back I’m sure that I will be fine by myself, but thank you for the kind offer.”

Not wanting the purple troll to see the hurt his eagerness to get away from him was causing him, the grey troll turned his head away from Creek, he gave him a nod, Branch then got to his feet and said to the other troll. “Yes of course you should be getting back, I’m glad I could help you last night.”

Creek stood up slowly, he felt cold as Branch moved away from him and he felt a shiver snake its way through him despite his best attempts to prevent it from doing so. The grey troll had his back to the spiritual troll, he was busily packing away back into storage the things he had brought out for them both during their stay in the shelter and he didn’t turn around as Creek said in the same false bright tone of voice. “Well, thank you for everything Branch, I’m off now.”

“Safe journey.” Was all that the grey troll said to the other troll, he was working very hard to keep the pain out of his voice as he continued to pack things away.

The spiritual troll left the safety of the shelter, he started to walk back to the troll village, Creek had only walked a short way when he looked back inside the shelter to see if Branch was watching him, but Creek couldn’t see the grey troll now because the fire was out making it impossible to see him anymore. With a deep sigh the purple troll carried on walking back towards the troll village, he was totally unaware of Branch watching him with pain filled eyes from the darkness of the shelter. The grey troll couldn’t help but feel that this was how it should be him stuck here in the shadows where he belonged and Creek out in the light where he belonged. Branch noticed the leaf which the purple troll had been using to keep himself warm and dry the night before on the ground in the shelter, the grey troll picked up the leaf, he held it to him for a short moment his eyes distant, before he shook himself to snap himself out of his daydreams and back to reality. Quickly but carefully Branch put the leaf into his backpack and took the leaf home with him as a memento of a night which he didn’t ever want to forget.

The grey troll turned the leaf into a large, warm blanket, he had spent several evenings over the next few weeks embroidering the leaf with an ornate purple star at its centre and an inter weaving Celtic knot pattern in bright blue and teal around the edges. The purple, blue and teal threads which Branch had chosen to embroider the blanket with were deliberately the same shades as the colours of the spiritual troll he loved. Once it was finished the grey troll had to admit it was some of his finest work, he had spread the blanket over the end of his bed, it was the one splash of colour in his dingy bunker and every time that Branch looked at it he always found a small smile coming onto his face.


	2. The second storm

The second storm:

Even weeks after it had happened Branch found that he couldn’t get this one night with Creek out of his mind, the blanket was a constant reminder of a perfect yet painful encounter, there had been times were the grey troll had come close to destroying it or putting the blanket away somewhere he wouldn’t be able to see it, but in the end Branch hadn’t been able to do either of those things and so it continued to sit on the end of his bed. The grey troll found that he would dream about this night often, in his dreams though things ended very differently and much more happily then the way they had ended in real life and sometimes the fantasy was more painful for Branch than the reality he found himself in. Being unable to get rid of the thoughts and feelings which this encounter with Creek had caused made the grey troll feel the need to do something to try and move forward from where he was currently. In the end Branch decided that he would do something he never would have done before, he recorded onto a disc himself singing the lullaby he had sung to Creek in the shelter, the grey troll had decided that he was going to give this recording to the other troll as a gift, he truly hoped that this gift would help him during storms and that by performing this last act of kindness towards the other troll he would be able to put that night with Creek behind him and move forwards without him.

When he had at last finished recording the song and was happy with the way that it sounded Branch carefully slipped the disc into an unassuming grey case, the grey troll sat at the table in his bunker he took a few moments to write the other troll a simple note being careful in it not to give away any of his deeper feelings towards Creek in it. Once the grey troll had finished writing the note he placed this inside the case of the disc Branch closed the case he put the disc into his backpack and then set off to the troll village to look for Creek so he could hand over the disc and then try to get on with his life. It didn’t take him long to find the snack pack, the grey troll soon spotted the two tones hair of the troll he was looking for amongst their number and Branch walked over to them. “Good morning to you all.” He said to them simply.

The group opened up, they all looked at the grey troll with surprised to see him talking to them before they spoke to him, he moved his backpack off of his shoulders, he placed it onto the ground, Branch brought out the music disc in its plain grey cover, he held the disc out towards Creek and then said to him. “I found this in the forest near the lake where I know you like to go to meditate, I assumed you must have lost it and I thought you might want it back.”

The purple troll blinked at him with confusion, he knew this music disc wasn’t his, but at the same time Creek was sure that there was a reason for Branch to be giving him this music disc to him like this. Pretending to suddenly remember the disc, Creek quickly put a shocked but relived expression on his face and then said gratefully to the grey troll as he accepted the disc from him. “Oh, I’ve been looking for this everywhere, thank you so much for finding it and bringing it back to me Branch!”

“Your welcome, I’m glad I could return it to you.” With what he had wanted to do now done, Branch closed his backpack back up, the grey troll then he swung it one more up onto his shoulders and walked away from them again. It took Branch calling upon all of his stubborn determination for him not to turn and look back at the troll he loved as he walked away from him back into his lonely life.

Creek found that his eyes were glued to the back of the other troll as he walked away from him this time, for the first time the purple troll had an inkling of what it must have been like for Branch when he had walked away from him seemingly without a care in the world and he didn’t like the negative feelings which were bubbling up in him one little bit. The rest of the snack pack were looking at each other with a combination of confusion and wonder on their faces, as it was obvious to all of them after witnessing this, that something had changed between the two male trolls, they couldn’t help but wonder what had altered and when it had happened. 

“Creek go after him.” Poppy said softly to Creek seeing the desolation in the eyes of her friend as Branch had walked away from him.

The purple troll gave a start of surprise as the pink troll’s voice startled him out of his thoughts, quickly he turned wide grey blue eyes onto the princess and then Creek forced a bright, carefree smile onto his face as he said to Poppy. “I don’t have a reason to go after Branch Poppy he gave me back what I’d lost and I thanked Branch for doing that.”

“But you still want to go with him.” The princess said perceptively to her friend.

It was times like this that Creek hated the fact that the pink troll knew him so well and he made himself smile even more widely at Poppy. “I’m fine, really Poppy.” As he spoke the spiritual troll put the music disc into his hair for safe keeping.

Realising that the purple troll wasn’t going to listen to her and was more than likely not going to tell them what was going on Poppy let out a deep sigh. “Alright, as long as you are fine. Well then let’s go eat some of those cupcakes Biggie promised us!”

There was a cheer from the rest of the snack pack, even as the princess caught the eyes of Creek and told him with one glance that she didn’t for a moment believe he was alright but that she was willing to let it slide for now. The spiritual troll knew that look well it meant that Poppy would turn up on his doorstep soon and wouldn’t be put off by him until he had told her everything. To be honest Creek didn’t want to talk to the princess about his current situation, it wasn’t the purple troll realised with sudden clarity because he was ashamed to have spent time with Branch but because he still didn’t want any other troll other than the grey troll to know he was afraid of storms. This realisation left Creek astonished, because somewhere deep down he had always known that he could trust Branch to never tell any of the other trolls that he was scared of storms.

That night the purple troll took the disc the grey troll had given him, Creek found his portable music player, when he had opened the cover of the music disc in order to put it into the player, the spiritual troll had been very surprised to find a carefully folded note inside the cover with his name written neatly on the outside in what he now realised had to be Branch’s handwriting, Creek’s fingers shook slightly as he unfolded the note and then his eyes ran over the words on the paper. ‘Creek, I hope that when the time comes you will find this of help to you. Branch.’ As he read those simple words for the third time the purple troll felt gratefulness welling up inside him for the other troll as he had told him what this disc was for without mentioning his fear at all.

Eager to see if this disc would hold on it what he now suspected it did the spiritual troll placed the note on the nearby table, then quickly Creek put the headphones into the jack, popped the disc into the player, he sat down on one of his chairs by the table and pressed play. After a few moments the eyes of Creek went wide as the angelic voice of Branch filled his ears, the spiritual troll quickly realised that he was singing that lullaby from their night in the shelter and that his hopes about what might be on the music disc therefore had been correct. The purple troll felt both warmth and peace travel through him as he listened to that wonderful voice singing the soothing lullaby to him once more. When the song ended, Creek took the headphones off, he sighed deeply, carefully he placed the player and headphones to one side, then the purple troll sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling of his pod the spiritual troll’s eyes were clearly lost in thought as he sat there. He could hardly believe that Branch had done something this kind for him clearly without expecting anything in return, or that he had been the one to cause the grey troll to break his long time vow not to sing. 

Knowing both of these things made a strange feeling bubble up inside Creek, it took him a few moments to realise that he had missed Branch’s voice and his presence, but then it struck him it was more than this, he cared for the grey troll. However even admitting this fact to himself didn’t feel right, to say that he just simply cared for the grey troll didn’t encompass the strong feelings which the spiritual troll had been feeling around Branch lately and then the truth made itself known to the purple troll, he loved Branch. The spiritual troll lowered his head into his hands, he let out a groan, Creek could hardly believe that he had been so totally ignorant to his own feelings towards the grey troll for so long. Another groan followed the first, the purple troll didn’t know what to do now that he knew the truth of his own feelings and he felt frustration at his own stupidity starting to make itself known to him. Not wanting to get frustrated Creek got up from his chair, he sat on the floor in the lotus position and started to try meditating, but the spiritual troll despite his best efforts quickly discovered that meditating just wasn’t helping him to get rid of all of the thoughts and feelings which were running around inside of him.

Quickly the purple troll got to his feet, Creek started to pace around his pod, his eyes were lost in thought, he was mentally cursing himself for his own stupidity and trying to think about what he could do about the situation which he now found himself in. Eventually the spiritual troll stopped pacing, he made his way over to one of his windows and when he looked outside he quickly noticed the dark heavy looking clouds on the horizon. A strange thought entered his head as he noticed the storm clouds, the spiritual troll would normally stay in his pod and hide away from such a storm but right now he wanted to go out into the storm and get trapped in Branch’s bunker with him. Creek had never felt so tempted by something in all his life before now, it was like he was being offered the most desirable thing in the world, how he longed to follow the idea and go out into the storm and to Branch were he knew he would be safe. A third groan made its way out of the purple troll and he felt like hitting his head against something hard in hopes that it would dislodged these strange thoughts. 

The spiritual troll sat down on a chair, no matter how hard he tried to get rid of the thought of going to the grey troll, so he could get trapped with him during the storm it wouldn’t be dislodged, nor would the new idea that Branch clearly cared for him in a way which the purple troll had never considered before now. Then slowly Creek got to his feet as he realised that the grey troll had already tried to bridge the gap between them, Branch had been the one out of the two of them to offer the olive branch, as well as let his true feelings show first and now the purple troll felt it was time that he did something to return these gestures on the part of the other troll. Creek quickly left his pod, he dashed though the village turning many heads as he ran passed other trolls heading out into the forest towards Branch’s home. For once in his life the purple troll really didn’t care how he appeared to the rest of the tribe he just wanted to reach his goal, he would deal with the inevitable fall out of choosing Branch to be his would cause afterwards. Even as Creek thought about dealing with all of this he sent up a prayer that the grey troll would still be willing even after his stupidity to enter into a relationship with him.

The spiritual troll was only just half way to where he knew the grey troll’s hidden home was when the heavens open and it started to rain hard, uncaring of the weather at this moment in time Creek ran on towards his goal determined to make it there before the storm hit properly. By the time the purple troll made it to the hatch of Branch’s home he was soaking wet and the first rumbles of thunder were just starting to making themselves known in the sky above him, the purple troll hammered on the hatch to the bunker hard and called out with all of his might. “Branch!”

A few moments later the hatch opened, the grey troll instantly noticed the soaked Creek, his eyes went wide with shock, but wordlessly Branch grabbed hold of his wrists and hastily pulled him into the bunker while at the same time closing the hatch behind Creek. Still holding onto the spiritual troll’s wrists, he pulled the unresisting Creek along into the main room of his bunker, were Branch released his wrists, he left the main room for a few moments before he came back a few moments later with towels and a spare pair of trousers. “Here, let’s get you dried off and into some dry clothing.”

Creek took one of the towels and started to dry himself off, while the purple troll worked on his hair Branch began to dry his body down and Creek had to fight back a shiver of pleasure which wanted to go through him as the other troll helped him to get dry. When at last he couldn’t hold the shivers of pleasure back any longer and they started to snake through him, Branch gave a noise of displeasure as he misinterpreted his shivering and then said to the spiritual troll in an upset tone of voice. “You must be freezing, I’ll go and make you something hot to drink while you change into the dry trousers I brought you.”

Before he could say a word to contradict this statement from the other troll, Branch had hastily placed the towel he had been using to help Creek dry himself off with down on a nearby table before he quickly made his way into the kitchen of the bunker to make him a hot drink. Swiftly the purple troll finished drying himself off, he then changed into the simple brown trousers which the other troll had brought him, they were a little large for him, but they were at least dry and once Creek had used the draw string in them to tighten the trousers a little more around his waist the purple troll decided that they were not so bad to ware. 

When Branch came back into his main room carrying a tray on which were two warm drinks he found that Creek was now sitting on the sofa in the main room in the dry pair of trousers. The grey troll put the tray down on the table in front of the sofa, he then sat down beside the other troll, but before he could ask him anything, the thunder above them rolled and despite the fact they were underground it was still quite loud. Creek reacted to this instantly he turned towards Branch seeking comfort, wordlessly the grey troll moved closer to him, he wrapped his arms around the purple troll placing his hands onto his back and holding Creek close to him before saying softly to him. “You’re an idiot Creek, you must have known that you’d get trapped here in my bunker with me in this storm, so why did you come out in it?”

Before he could even think to stop himself Creek just let everything he’s been thinking about and feeling about Branch just tumble out of him. “I wanted to be with you…I wanted to be trapped with you it feels safe, no you make me feel safe…You see me, I don’t need my mask of perfection with you, I can be weak with you Branch and I know you won’t judge me. I love you…I know, I know I’m an idiot and I should have realised so many things sooner but…but…I know them now.”

Branch looked down at the purple troll who was now hiding in his chest with huge eyes and said with clear shock. “You love me?”

Creek nodded his head against the chest of the other troll before asking the other troll in a small vulnerable voice. “Can you…Do you love me?”

“Oh Creek…” The grey troll just couldn’t find the words to say what he felt in that moment, it was just too overwhelming for him to hear the other troll say he loved him, as he’d never expected to hear those words fall from the lips of the one he loved so much.

When this was all Branch said to him the purple troll took this as a bad sine, Creek started to think that perhaps he had misread things with the grey troll or that because of their passed that the other troll couldn’t love him the same way he now knew he loved Branch. Deciding that after his stupid confession tonight would probably by the last time Branch would comfort him like this Creek decided to take full advantage of the situation, he curled further into the grey troll’s chest and then said in a wavering tearful voice. “It’s alright…I can understand that you wouldn’t love me…I’ve been so cruel to you over the years…How could you possibly love me after everything I have done to you.”

Gently but firmly Branch uncurled Creek, as their eyes met he could see the sadness in those grey blue eyes, unable to take seeing that unhappiness in the eyes of the other troll, but not knowing what to say to the purple troll after such an unexpected but heartfelt confession, the grey troll slowly pressed his lips softly to those of the other troll in a gentle kiss. When Branch did this Creek took a deep shocked breath through his nose, slowly he relaxed, gently the purple troll started to kiss the other troll back humming with pleasure as he did so and then he placed his hands up onto the shoulders of the grey troll, the storm raging outside the bunker was nothing more than a distant memory for spiritual troll in that moment. 

One of Branch’s hands moved up from Creek’s back, it found its way into the hair of the purple troll causing him to shiver with pleasure and let out a small moan. As soon as that noise left Creek, Branch to start kissing him a little harder, his fingers moving through his two tone hair petting it lovingly as he did so. The spiritual troll, shuddered again, this time the moan which left him was louder, he pushed himself closer to Branch delighting in the feeling of his skin against that of the other trolls and hating that leaf vest for being in the way. Creek moved his hands, he grabbed the leaf vest, feverishly the purple troll pushed at it trying to get it off of Branch so that he could get at more of his skin. Braking the kiss for a moment the grey troll obliged the other troll by moving his arm from around Creek’s waist and removing his hand from his hair, instantly the spiritual troll reacted to this, he quickly pushed and pulled the vest off of Branch, before throwing it across the room. As soon as he had done this Creek quickly pressed his chest to the grey trolls before he captured the lips of the other troll once more, he ran one hand over Branch’s naked back and then wove the fingers of his other hand into his dark hair. The grey troll responded to this bold action on the part of the purple troll by placing his arm back around Creek’s waist and he then also ran his fingers into the two tone hair of the other troll once more.

At some point during this second more feverish kiss their hair had wound around each others without them even thinking about it and it was quiet clear to both of them that the hold their hair had was a tight one which would not be easy to beak, not that either one of the trolls wanted to break it right now as they were far to busy enjoying kissing each other. Reluctantly they broke this second kiss, both of the trolls were panting hard trying to catch their breath, eventually their eyes met and it was the purple troll said simply between his ragged breaths. “Bed, Branch…Take me to bed.” With a nod for Creek, Branch quickly moved his hands and arms into a new position so that he could easily sweep the other troll up into his arms. 

As the grey troll came up onto his feet carrying Creek with him, the purple troll kept his hands placed on his shoulders to make sure that he could hold onto Branch easily and once the grey troll was happy that the other troll was secure in his arms he carried him into the bedroom. The moment they came into the bedroom of the grey troll, the spiritual troll instantly noticed the blanket on the end of his bed, Creek quickly moved his eyes away from the bed he brought his grey blue eyes meet the teal ones of the other troll carrying him with such ease and the purple troll then asked Branch with surprise clear in his voice. “Is that the leaf I used for shelter when you found me in the last storm?”

“Yes…I wanted something to remember that one special night with you, as I didn’t think there would ever be a second one my love.” The grey troll confessed to the one he loved, blushing a slightly deeper shade of grey as he spoke of what he had been thinking and feeling since that night they had spent sheltering together from the storm.

“Oh Branch, love I promise that there will be many more nights and days for us to be together because your mine and I’m yours now and always.” Creek promised the one he loved as he gently placed a hand onto the face of the grey troll and stroked his fingers over that cheek.

The grey troll leant into this caring and comforting gesture, then after a few moments as happiness made its way through him Branch smiled slowly but widely at the other troll glad of his promise of forever. As the spiritual troll saw the smile which came onto the face of Branch as he said these words he felt it was the brightest one which Creek had ever seen on his face and it made his heart thunder in his chest. Right then and there the purple troll knew that no matter what any of the other trolls said to him, he wasn’t going to break his word to Branch and walk away from this relationship with him. Creek decided that instead he would embrace his love for the other troll and he would make sure to show the rest of the tribe what a wonderful troll the one he loved was even without his colours. 

The spiritual troll was snapped out of these thoughts of their future together as the grey troll carefully lowered him down onto his large bed, as soon as he was laying on the bed Creek put his arms up towards the one he loved asking him wordlessly to join him and Branch went into his arms more than willingly. As the two trolls started to kiss once more, something started to happen to the grey troll, at first neither of them noticed it and then as Creek started to glow with purple light they broke this kiss. It took both of them a few moments to realise that not only were they both now glowing, but that Branch was no longer grey he was instead now blue, his skin was teal blue, his hair was royal blue, it was taller than before and stood up in a new shape. The eyes of both male trolls went wide, Branch had regained his colours, as their gazes met the now blue troll didn’t have to tell the one he loved that he was the reason that his colours were back because Creek knew without the words needing to be spoken he was the reason Branch was happy once more. The now blue troll let out a happy chuckle, before he swept down and kissed Creek with all the passion he had within him and as he did this Branch drew the blanket on the bed up over them.


End file.
